Partners in Crime
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 100moods. Prompt was creative. Stella, Flack, and Adam all get creative on Halloween.


Prompt: creative

Stella's plan was intricate and well thought out. It involved CSIs, cops, and lab techs alike and it all hinged on the next twenty or so minutes.

If she accomplished this, and Flack accomplished his mission then they would be on their way to reuniting Danny and Lindsay.

Or it would all end terribly and Lindsay would kill her and bury her body in a landfill.

Either or.

"I can't believe you don't have a costume, yet," Stella said, dragging Lindsay into the shop, "You love Halloween."

Lindsay shrugged, "Not really in the mood this year, Stel. I think I'll just wear some cat ears…or maybe just a witch hat," she said as she picked one up, "I could dress all in black. It would be appropriate."

Stella sighed. This would be more difficult then she originally thought.

"Come on, you have to dress up for the party."

Lindsay glared, "I am not going to that ridiculous party."

"Yes you are, come on, it will be fun."

"Oh yes, matchmaking via Halloween costume. You come as part of a pair and hook up with your other half. Most likely I'll end up with no other half, or worse I'll end up with a crazy lunatic."

"It's not like you're required to date the guy. Just spend half an hour with someone new. Come on Lindsay, it will be so good for you. We can even pick each other's costumes."

Lindsay sighed, but couldn't help but smile at Stella's enthusiasm, "Okay, okay, but you better pick something good."

&&&&&&

"Cat woman," Lindsay said, eyeing the skintight leather outfit Stella held in front of her with distaste, "Do I really strike you as the leather type?"

"That's the point of Halloween, Linds, besides; you promised I could pick yours."

Lindsay sighed and accepted the outfit, "Fine, but I'm picking you out something equally awful."

Stella grinned. They were halfway there.

&&&&&&

Don's eyes widened as Stella walked out of the woman's bathroom.

"Wow," he said, looking her up and down, eyeing her legs in gold boots, up and down until he finally landed on her breasts, propped up by the tight, corseted Wonder Woman costume.

"Shut up," she said, "Lindsay picked mine and I picked hers. It was the only way to get her into that Cat woman suit. Did you make sure Danny got Batman?"

Don nodded, "Yeah, we did a superhero theme."

Stella looked confused. Don smiled and reached for his shirt, ripping the Velcroed shirt and jacket open to reveal the Superman suit underneath.

Stella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That was one sexy, spandex covered chest.

"Stel," Don asked, "you okay?"

She opened her eyes and saw he was covered again. That was better.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go get Danny and Lindsay back together, okay?"

He nodded and gave her his arm.

She took it, and ignored her thundering heartbeat. Tonight was about Danny and Lindsay.

Just Danny and Lindsay.

&&&&&&

"Lindsay, come on," Adam said as he stood outside the woman's bathroom, "Come out, and tell me what Jessie's wearing to the party."

Lindsay's head popped out, "Jessie?" she smiled, "You really are adorable, aren't you?"

Adam blushed, and craned his head to see her, "Is that leather?"

"Never mind," she said, hiding behind the door again, "Detective Angell is going as Spiderman's girlfriend."

Adam grinned, "Mary Jane. That's perfect. I am going to be the perfect Spiderman. I'll reel her in with my webs of love."

Lindsay shook her head, "You do that comic book boy. Now get going, I still have to get my ears and….tail on."

Adam tried to look in again, but backed up after Lindsay growled, "Okay, okay, I'll just see you there."

&&&&&&

Lindsay was not happy. She was not happy at all. Stella had abandoned her….abandoned her alone with no fucking Batman and gone off with Flack. She was going to get her for this. She really was.

"Lindsay," a familiar male voice said behind her, "I think we're supposed to be together tonight."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she turned around, "Danny," she said, nodding her head, "Batman, of course. Stella?"

He nodded, "Stella. Listen, I, well, I know that you might not be too happy about this, but if we could just…just spend some time together. We could talk, even leave here and…"

"Lindsay," another man….another Batman came up behind her, "I think we're meant to be." The man nodded at Danny, "Messer."

"Pino," Danny said, voice filled with barely restrained anger.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal the lovely Miss Monroe away. After all, she is my better half."

Danny waited for Lindsay to protest, to tell Pino to take a hike, but instead she just gave him a sad smile and let the ass lead her away.

&&&&&

"Damn it," Stella said from across the room.

"What?" Don asked, ignoring everything but her as they danced together.

"Pino took Lindsay away and Danny just let him. Come on," she said, pulling him across the room, "We need to do something about this."

&&&&&&

Adam felt pretty confident about his chances with Jessie that night. Things had moved slowly between them over the past few months. Friends hanging out more and more often, a few chaste kisses her and there, but he knew tonight would make the difference.

He'd had compliments from both Lindsay and Stella about his costume and, honestly, he made a pretty freaking awesome Spiderman. Now all he needed was his Mary Jane.

He spotted her across the room and made his way over, smiling like a loon behind his mask until he got close enough to really see her.

"Jessie?" he asked.

"Adam," she said, smiling widely, "Hi."

"You're not Mary Jane," he said, "You're…" his eyes widened, "You're Harley Quinn."

Jess smiled, "You like?"

He smiled, moving closer, when suddenly a purple suited man appeared at Jess' side, "Harley, there you are. Looks like we're meant to be."

"Anderson," she said, recognizing the detective dressed as Harley Quinn's soul mate or sorts, the Joker, "Nice to see you."

"Oh no," he said, looking up and down her body, "Nice to see you, Jessie."

Adam glared at the man and felt a violent need to hit him. Adam wasn't sure he'd ever felt violent in his life.

"So," Anderson said, wrapping his arm around Jess' shoulders, "Care to dance with the devil?"

Adam sighed and began to turn away. He certainly couldn't compete with a Detective, and one dressed as the Joker at that.

"Actually," Jess said, pulling away from Anderson, "I already have someone to dance with." She grabbed Adam and pulled him toward the floor.

"But…." Adam protested, "We don't match."

Jess smiled, "Who cares? I want to spend my Halloween for you. I mean, come on, who do you think I dressed up as Harley Quinn for?"

Adam smiled and pulled Jess against him. Halloween was definitely his favorite holiday.

&&&&&&

"What are you doing?" Stella asked as she reached Danny, "You're letting him leave with Lindsay. You have to stop him. You're Batman."

Danny glared at her, "I'm not actually Batman, you do know that right?"

Behind Stella, Flack shook his head, "Last time I checked you weren't a pussy either. So go get your girl back from that asshole."

Danny looked like he might argue again, but then stood up taller than before, "You're right. Excuse me."

Danny approached Lindsay and Pino, reaching out to tap on Pino's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you have something of mine?

"What's that Messer?" Pino asked.

Danny smiles tightly and reaches for Lindsay, looking only at her now, "You. I want you, Lindsay and I'm not going away without a fight. Not anymore."

Lindsay smiled, "Finally. I've been waiting for months."

He smiled, "I won't make you wait anymore."

&&&&&&

"It worked," Stella said as she watched Danny and Lindsay kiss, "It actually worked perfectly."

Don nodded, "It really did. So, now that Danny and Lindsay are fixed, how about we get back to dancing?"

Stella frowned, "Okay, but don't you want to find your match for the night?"

"Um, you are my match, Stel."

Stella shook her head, "You're Superman. Isn't your match Supergirl?"

"Actually, being that I was quite the comic book geek I know that Supergirl was Superman's cousin and that his female equivalent was the gorgeous, truth lasso carrying Wonder Woman."

"But…."

"Stella," Don said, smiling widely, "Tonight's a night for taking chances." He took her hands and brought them to his lips, "No more hiding, and no more running. Dance with me?"

Smiling, Stella pressed her body against his, "Only if you rip open your shirt again."

Don smiled and did just that."


End file.
